


Hell in the Form of a Human

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Clint Has Issues, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Prank Wars, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Has Issues, hospital fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't like hospitals. He feels, exposed there. He causes hell when he's there too. The only upside is that's the only place that Tony opens up. The only one that can get him to say anything, though, is Bruce. This has turned into full on crack soooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Hurt Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> some angst. but not really

Tony did not like being hurt. In fact, when he was, he denied it. It was kind of like watching a person watch tv with the volume at 100% while they're telling they aren't. Cause let's face it, Tony new how to deny everything.

Nobody liked having to knock out Stark in order to get him to an infirmary. But it ended up happening. Tony, though, put up a fuss at any hospital. He'd take off all the wires, and when they told him to stop taking them off, he'd just do it again when they left. Nobody had the heart to restrain him( or the guts).

And when Tony was hurt, he was bored. and no one wanted to see Tony bored. He'd get extremely mischievous. Like, I'm-going-to-burn-your-entire-underwear-collection bored.

So what would it be like to have his seriously injured? Like hospital and surgeries for days injured? The Avengers were about to find out.

 

The fight began with a simple bank robbery. Nothing Tony couldn't handle. So he went alone, first mistake. He followed the robber until they got to a empty ally, second mistake.

" So are we just gonna play tag? Cause I have to be some where in, oh, twenty minutes. So can we just rap this up?"

" Your not going anywhere metal boy." The robber said.

And his third mistake was not running for his life when he heard this. And as they say, it's three strikes your out at the old ball game. And Tony was getting benched.

 

Tony fell to the ground. But let's face it. when you get hit with a rocket launcher, you tend to fall. these guys were equipped. He should have had JARVIS scan these idiots. Tony tried to make a quick escape but was rewarded by another assailant whacking his mask with a pipe. Really? A pipe brought down Iron Man? this is just downright humiliating.

" Ya know I got like work to do, I don't have time for rookie criminals." Tony said getting up.

" Quite or we'll make you into soup." The attackers laughed.

" Ok games over, daddy's getting angry." Stark smiled using the blaster he'd made a week ago. One of the men ( there was currently Five ) got thrown ten feet.

" Ok who's next? " He asked.

And the four attacked.

So the fight was an easy one. They only got one good hit to his leg and the rest was Tony beating them. He deposited them at the local police force and flew home. He tried to forget about the immense pain in his leg. What had they hit him with? He didn't even remember.

" JARVIS evaluate."

" Well sir, you have a bad concussion and a broken leg. And the ac is out in the suit so your probably boiling. I would suggest cooling of, sir, you may be on the verge of a heat stroke." JARVIS answered.

" Great, so nothing serious?" Tony said sarcastically.

" Sir? Your temperature is spiking. try not to jostle your leg."

" oh like this?" Tony said jumping onto the building he was currently above. He landed on his injured leg and cursed himself for being arrogant. Pain arced through his body and he fell to the ground. perfect, now he could barely see. black spots covered his eye sight.

"JARVIS, get me home. Preferably in my room. Somewhere the team isn't." Tony said before his world darkened.

 

"Tony. Master Tony. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor are on the verge of knocking down the door. they think something is up. I did not tell them anything. I believe it is because of you sleeping for the last two days." JARVIS said waking up Tony.

" Ugh, tell them to can it and I'm fine." Tony said rolling over.

" They seem not to care, Bruce has just come to join the group. but Clint is gone" JARVIS updated.

" Crap! lock up all air vents" Tony exclaimed.

" To late," Clint smiled dropping through the vent closest to him.

" By, by birdy" Tony said using the gadget he had used earlier.

Clint fell unconscious by the door.

" Now I'm going to sleep." Tony mumbled.

 

" Is he ok?" a gruff voice asked.

" Well he has a concussion, a broken leg, and it looks infected. So no." Bruce's voice said.

" What? I did not infect my leg. I just fought some dudes in ski-masks. What are you doing in my room? Get out, I'm going to bed."

"NO!" his team yelled.

" You can get yourself in a coma for that!" Banner cried.

" Calm down big green, God." Tony groaned as he shifted his leg.

" Hospital. Now." Steve said.

" No. Ya see spangles, I am perfectly fine." Tony tried to convince him.

" You need to go to a hospital. I don't have enough equipment." Bruce told him.

" No." Tony glared at the wall.

" Yes."

" Oh ok, oh wait no." Tony smiled.

Suddenly Natasha hit Tony in the jaw. He immediately fell back onto his bed.

 

heartbeat. The horror of hearing your own heartbeat slow down. he saw the Enemy ship explode, the last thing he saw. How sad. He fell through the hole, but Tony was already dead. Nobody knew what it was like to die. He wouldn't recommend it. He looked over and saw Pepper with her heart in her hands. She shot a pleading look at him before falling down and dying. then each member of the Avengers, one by one did the same thing, the last being Bruce. that's when he heard Hulks roar.

Tony had a theory about hell, when they say fire, the mean the fire of seeing who you really are. And hell had shown his what kind of monster Iron Man could be. that's why he had started to change. He didn't want anyone hurt. 

A/N So do you like it. this is a multi-chapter fic. okay?


	2. Pranks and glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank war!

So, I just couldn't stay away. Since yesterday, I have had this strange craving for Avengers stuff. I like the one's with Tony being the main guy. And Bruce being 2nd banana. So that's why I am writing this. If you got Any story's that match this, send a link to me in Private messaging. Kay?

So I would like to know if you want this to be an abused Tony fic. you have to tell me cause I am frizzen out over here.

Okay now on the story.

" hey. Tony, wake up man! God" Bruce's voice rang through his head. He opened his eyes and flailed.

Ever since the battle of New York, Tony had slept with a knife in his hands. The other team members were not aware of this. Well everyone except Bruce. So it wasn't surprising when he finally calmed down to see Bruce waiting by the door. Tony looked down at his hands to see his knuckles white from gripping the knife.

" Umm, so your gonna have to stay here..." Bruce started.

" HoW long?" Tony interrupted.

"twoweeksatmost" Bruce mumbled.

" What?"

" Two weeks."

" What?!" Tony yelled. " Like H &% I'm gonna stay here for two F &%#$G weeks!"

"You have too. Are you gonna tell me what you were having a nightmare about?" Bruce said desperately trying to change the subject.

Tony was silent. Bruce new he would tell him as soon as he started to bore him. Amazingly, that happened a lot.

" So, guess what happened on the Tonight Show?" Bruce asked.

" Ugh, fine I dreamed that I was back at the end of the Battle Of New York. What happened when... I... died." Tony gulped.

"Oh, ok. you don't have to explain. Did you try the Pontian theory yet?" Bruce said awkwardly.

A/N I just made the theory up.

" Yeah I put it in on a glass slide and it exploded! Oh it was so cool. Like that one time in Argentina when..." tony said in a similar fashion as a kid on Christmas.

The two talked like this for hours before Tony got bored again. Then there was lab equipment everywhere . Tony wanted to see what would happen if you added Carbonic acid with a dangerous chemical (that Bruce was sure is illegal)and see if it would blow up. It did. Tony was now paying for repairs to his room.

Then Tony got the bright idea to shove said mixture into Clint's pants. They literally had to pry his hands of Tony's throat. The now were getting Him another pare of pants. Tony was still laughing. The next prank involved rats, glue, and red paint . He decided to put a sign that said " Scary Sherry is Coming" in the Nurse's lounge. And he put glue on the floor. He put rats in the vents and sealed them so only the Lounge could here them. You could hear there screams a mile away. Bruce had given him the idea of Scary Sherry. he was banned from the room by the rest of the group.

Tony couldn't look at Clint without laughing, the nurse's were giving him icy stares, and One person had to watch Tony ( other than Bruce) at all times to make sure he didn't cause more trouble. It all ended when he told Thor that he needed to go to the bathroom, even though he was really making his way through the vents. A little trick he picked up from Clint. Bruce found him and Tony convinced him to prove he was a kid by helping him pull petty pranks.

They put saran wrap on the door and watched a doctor walk strait into it and try to get out. They put a melted snicker bar on the girls bathroom floor, girls squealed and raced out. Their plan was ruined when Natasha came out eating some. They also decided that it would be funny if they ran/ wheeled (since Tony was in a wheelchair) around the Hospital throwing confetti and feathers behind them. When they ran out of feathers, the team was chasing them with feathers in there hair. Tony made a quick escape by throwing a stink bomb ( Where did he get these anyway?!) and ducking into the vents.

" Shouldn't we get something to eat?" Bruce said smiling.

" Yeah"

They crawled to the vent closest to the snack machine. Tony winced as his leg hit the walls of the shaft. Bruce winced too. Tony wasn't on meds, so he was in even more pain.

" So, won't the guys know we'll go to the snack machine?" Bruce asked.

" Probably, but I like immediate danger. It kind of comes with the job." Tony sarcastically commented.

" Well good cause Steve want's to see you both. And he's pissed." Clint said when they turned a corner.

" How did you get here? oh forget it. Hey you want to see what happens when you spray paint a peace sign on Thor's hammer?" Tony asked.

" Oh god yes!" Clint smiled.

The trio began to pull more pranks. Thor wasn't too happy with his hammer. In fact, he said something like" What in Oden's all might name is... Oh Man of Iron you shall pay dearly!" Natasha didn't like her hands being glued together (don't ask) and Steve wasn't appreciative of the peace sign on his shield. The three had laughed when Thor, Nat, and Steve had to rake glitter out of their hair.

" Ok, so if we all are experts on pranking, who's the best?" Clint asked.

" I am." the boys said.

" No, I am!" they yelled.

" No I am!"

" Ok, last one to get pranked wins All Time Best Pranker Of The Avengers" Tony said.

" Everyone's got one minute. Ready? One two three, go!" Clint said.

Needless to say, Bruce won. All he had to do is wait for Clint and Tony to kill themselves off. Tony said it was unfair while Clint just mumbled curses pulling egg yolks out off his hair. Tony still had a bruise from where a rubber chicken had hit him. it had been fun, but both Clint and Bruce could see it had taken it's toll on Tony, he was yawning and his eyes were closing for long periods of time. They had forgotten that Tony was still in rehabilitation from his injury. Heck, he wasn't even allowed out of the hospital.

Clint and Bruce wheeled Tony into his room, receiving angry glares from the rest of the team. Now Bruce, Clint and Thor weren't allowed to watch Tony. This was going to be fun.

So next Chapter will be called Prison Break. Any guesses what it's going to be about? Come on it's an easy one!


	3. The Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHALLENGE   
> there are 4 quotes in here anyone who can guess all of them will be in the next chapter

So here's the long over due Chapter  
JAIL BREAK!!!!!!!!

“ My mind is dying! Help me Steve! I neeeeeeeeed ...a ….. screwdriver!” Tony cried.  
“ It's right next to you, Tony” Steve replied. “ Your supposed to be sleeping”  
“ I just can't! The Sky's awake! So I’m awake! And that means I need to build things.” Tony shifted to look at Steve.   
“ First: quoting Frozen really? Second: It's 3 am, the sky is anything but awake. Third: You don't need to do anything but sleep.” Steve said exasperated.  
“ Your just jelly that you don't have 3 people that are on your side.” Tony folded his arms over his chest.  
“ No I've got an assassin.”   
“ Me too! And a God and a scientist/a green giant!”  
“ You have a person off an ad with you?”  
“ Shut it Spangles! Wait, I... I'm die'n... please, tell Bruce.... tell him to avenge me!” And with that Tony flopped down on the bed without another word.

“PRISON BREAK!” was heard through the halls of the Shield hospital.  
“ Damn it! Someone tell me where they are.” Fury yelled.  
“ Sir our radio systems are down.” an agent said.

“ Steve put your hands on your head.” Clint yelled.  
“ Are you kidding?!?!?!” Steve said.  
“ I will be forced to prank your ass into next week” Clint warned.  
“ You are an idiot.”  
“ Yield Shield brother! I do not wish to see you in battle.” Thor said walking in.  
“ I do not get paid enough for this. Ok, you want any help?” Steve smiled a defeated smile.

And that is the story of all the avengers( including Natasha, she was more than willing) escaping the horrid place called Shield hospital. Sure, Tony was angry when they told him to check into the hospital in Avengers Tower. Tony had somehow found a whistle and was reeking havoc on Clint, Bruce and Thor. Steve walked in and saw Clint changing the channels asking which one was ok. Bruce was helping with an equation, and Thor was no where in sight.   
Harvey was there also making what looked like a tuna fish sandwich.  
“ Hey Steve watch this.” Tony blew the whistle and all the heads turned towards him. “ The whistle makes me there god.”  
“ Ok well anything else you wanted?” Steve said slightly amused.  
Tony turns and slips something over his head. When he turns back he reveals a batman mask. Steve heard Bruce groan.  
“ I'm Batman.” Tony uses a gravely voice to deliver the line.  
“ Yeah your Batman.” Clint laughed.  
“ Quiet Slave” Tony yelled.  
“ Who you callen...” Clint started.  
“ Stop, he's insane, he doesn't know what he's doing.” Bruce tried.  
“ I am not insane! I have a minor insanity issue. The -ity part makes it totally different. And who said you could speak?” Tony asked.  
“ Sorry master Tony.” Bruce joked.  
“ You better be.” 

 

The next time Steve comes in Tony's eating a Cake. A whole cake.  
“ That's gonna kill you.” Steve said.  
“ Look Steve, I don't want to die Tomorrow knowing I could have had a piece of cake tonight.” Tony insisted.  
“ Hey I’m gonna have to use that.” Clint said from his perch on top of the fridge in the room.


	4. Prank War returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Pepper, Jane and a surprise guest.

“Really? A prank war and a prison break that I wasn't invited to? Who's the dumb-ass who thought to do that?” Darcy asked walking into the main living room of Avengers Tower.  
“ Sorry Darc, we just had a lot of things going on.” Steve said walking up to her.  
“ Yeah, Tony was being a major jerk. He pelted me with eggs.” Clint jumped off the couch and smiled.  
“ You slapped me with a rubber chicken! I had to retaliate!” Tony says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
“ Quiet! The princess wishes to speak!” Darcy yelled.  
All eyes turned towards her. She gestured for Steve to lift her up. When she was seated of his shoulder she crossed her legs and decreed. “ There shall be a new War. This will include all heroes and hero's girlfriends. Two teams, Thor, Tony, Steve, me, and Jane will be on team A. Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and drum roll please” Clint and Tony drummed on their legs “ Betty!”  
“ What?!?” Bruce said jumped up. ”No one said anything about her coming” Bruce started to panic.  
“ Yo Jolly Green you ok?” Tony asked.  
“ Why the hell would I be okay?” Bruce asked.  
“ Well your Fiancé is coming!” Tony said smiling.  
“ The last time I saw her I broke half of Manhattan! Why do you think I would want her to come?”   
“ Well I should think that you would be a little happier to see me Brucy” Betty's voice said making everyone stop and turn towards Bruce.

Bruce heart pounds, his face is a mask of worry but all he can feel is love. It seems to be hours before Another voice speaks up.  
“ Well let's let the love birds talk it out, shall we?” Darcy said speaking up.  
“ Yep, I got to say hi to Pepper anyway.” Tony said leaving.  
The team exited and when the two were alone, Bruce jumped up. She ran over and Hugged him like she didn't want him to move. She mashed her lips onto his and kisses him roughly. Then she takes a step leaving Bruce hungry for more. She slapped him across the cheek and kisses he again.  
“ If you ever” she kissed him quickly. “Leave me alone” another kiss. “With my father” and another kiss “ And jump out of a helicopter” lets just assume every time he stops she's kissing him. “Then scare me like that while you go fight” Bruce smiles into the kiss. “ And then leave after said fight.” she smiles too. “ I will punch you in the face.”  
“ Ok babe,” Bruce said.  
Suddenly the kiss gets more heated. It's stopped when they here a whistle coming from the vents.  
“ Shut it Legolas!” Bruce yells.  
“ It's not just me! Tony was here first!” Clint yells and there's a soundly thump “Ow!”  
“ Uh It's not Tony up here” Tony's fake girl voice says. “It's Natasha.”  
“ Who's me?” Natasha said as she walks in.  
“ Tony!” Clint yells another thump. “Ow!”   
“ Darcy has asked for us to meet and Quote 'Somewhere Bruce and Betty didn't do the horizontal mambo'” Natasha announced.\  
Bruce groaned as he heard Tony's and Clint's giggles.

“ Rules: 1) you get pranked , your out.2) If it's a tie, your both out.3) no harming anyone in any way.4) no using powers or tech. And 5) you are all allowed to make allies with other people beside's you team. Everyone know the rules?” Darcy asked.  
Everyone nods.   
“ Ok let the games begin!” Darcy yelled.  
“ Are you sure....” Steve's interrupted by a pie almost hitting his face. “Oh it's on!”  
“ Everyone run! Super solder angry. I repeat super solder angry!” Clint yells in a panicked voice.  
And the games began.

Bruce:  
Bruce laughed and ran. Thor had been chasing him for Two minutes, but he was faster than anyone had given him credit for.  
“ Bruce you are swift, but as they say, you can not hide forever!”  
Bruce laughed again and ran through a hallway to be covered in saran wrap. It was kid of ironic for that to be the first prank to get him out.  
“ Sorry Shield Brother!”

Steve:  
Steve walked through the 37th floor hallway. It was eerily silent. He took a calm step forward and felt a light pull against his shoe. A trip wire. He looked to his side to see a pie ready to be launched.  
“ Crap.” Steve said, The pie was launched into the air and hit Steve in the face.  
“ Yes, Die Steve!” Clint yelled and ducted into the air vent.

Clint:  
It didn't take long for Tony to get Clint out. He set up a gun full of colorful liquid. He waited for the sound of a scream. It happened quickly, the shuffle of people moving in the vents. He pushed a button and the gun went off.  
“ Holy...” Clint said surprised.  
“ Clint is down!” Tony yelled.  
“ Damn it Stark!” Clint yelled.  
Tony just chuckles.

Thor  
In all his days on Asgard he never had been through this kind of war. He fought many bout's with warriors. But not this kind. They were very sneaky, he had to be tactical.  
“ Uh Thor?” Jane said walking towards him.  
“ Yes?” Thor said.  
“ You've been pranked.” She takes a sign off his back. It reads kick me.  
Darcy's giggles are heard through the hall. “ Hey I never said you can't prank your team.”

Jane:  
She walked into Clint's room and to her surprise was pelted with honey and feathers. she screamed in frustration.  
" Next time sweete. Don't go into room's you haven't checked." Tony ducted out of the room with a goodbye salute.

" Half time! Meet your team on the 50th floor for snacks" Darcy's voice blared on the intercom.

" Hey so I'm out." Clint said coming in.  
" Me too, " Steve said from the couch.  
" Hey, didn't you have pie on your face?" Clint asked looking at Steve's clean face.  
"Why Apple?" Darcy asked and that's when Clint noticed the little bit of red by her lips.  
" Oh that's gross." Clint said and was rewarded with Steve's deep red blush.


	5. Chapter 5

round 2

Tony was ready, of course, he had so many pranks to commit. First, he would set the traps, then wait. Girls are easy to get out, right? he read that on Pranks Guide For Men  great book. Any way Tony was ready. And it was easy to think that everyone else was too.

* * *

Betty:

Betty walked into the elevator, and looked around, clear. She started to set up the bomb she created to blow up as soon as another person walked into the Elevator. as she started the pressure pad, something exploded on her back. Betty heard a faint, yes! And knew Darcy had pranked her.

"Alright, you win." Betty surrendered and took the elevator up to the main floor.

 

Jane:

Jane was just out. She didn't know what happened exactly, all she knew was one minute she was walking, the next minute, she is being flown through the air by a miniature jetpack. She was screaming for five minutes. Meanwhile Natasha was thanking Tony for her new toys.

 

Natasha:

Natasha didn't _get out._ She got bored with all the amateurs and left declaring "This is stupid, I am out. Kay?"

So Natasha didn't get out. She got bored. And if anyone said she was pranked out, they wouldn't see another day.

So Tony defiantly did NOT get her out with Betty's unused bomb.

DEFIANTLY DID NOT GET OUT.

 

Tony:

Tony got out easier than thought. He was playing with Dum-E when Darcy found him. Well he was yelling at Dum-E while wearing a gauntlet. But anyway Darcy stuck a Kick Me sign on him and left. Jarvis told him afterwards. Tony yelled at Dum-E some more because of it. He later apologized and got Dum-E a new buddy named Idiot.

 

Darcy:

"Yes I win! Boom! Who's ya momma?!?!?!" Darcy yelled.

Darcy didn't know that Pepper was above her in he vents. Suddenly Pepper jumped out of the vent and pegged Darcy with a dozen confetti eggs. Darcy gasped in horror and Pepper smiled victoriously.

"How...." Darcy asked.

"Extremes Bitch!" Pepper smiled.

"No fair!" Darcy said. "No powers!"

"I used to have it, I just remember what I can do!" Pepper helped Darcy off the floor where she fell. "I win."

* * *

  
"Congrats Pepper!" Tony said kissing her cheek.

"Yes, and you too, Darcy. You beat most of us!" Thor said smiling.

"Thanks" Darcy said smiling.

Steve came out with the pie he was eating and gave Darcy a big cherry kiss. He smiled at his girlfriend and shook his head. Only Darcy would cheer before winning.

Darcy stole his pie.

Darcy ate his pie.

Darcy showed Steve the empty pie plate.

Tony stole the plate.

Tony was punched.

Tony fell asleep.

Clint drew a smiley face on Tony.

Tony didn't notice.

Just another day at Avengers Tower 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's next? Oh right. Loki.


	6. Sorry I didn't kill you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, the totally misunderstood fangirl attractor

"Get them away from me." Loki roared popping into the tower main floor, which happen to house all the avengers and there girlfriends.

"Sup lok's" Darcy smiled and waved.

"Hello Darcy, now get them away"Loki commanded.

"Darcie, you can't talk to the villains I fight" Steve whined.

"Why should we do anything for you?" Tony said and then got backhanded by Pepper.

"You once said you protected earths inhabitants? I live here and they. Won't. Leave." Loki said looking seriously desperate.

"Who?" Natasha said giving in.

"I don't know who they are!?! They find me wherever I go! They stole my shoe!!!" Loki whined.

"Why would anyone steal your shoe?" Clint asked.

"I don't know but they screamed when they did." Loki explained.

"Maybe they are angry at you for trying to take control of the world." Bruce said.

"No, they said they were a group called Loki's Minions. I DON'T HAVE MINIONS THEY ARE IMPOSTORS THAT KEEP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!!!"Loki yelled.

"Should we declare war on them?" Thor asked seriously.

"Yes! That is the first thing you have said that's smart since my 200th birthday when you said I should kill that dumb bitch that took care of us." Loki smiled.

"Yes, that was a good idea, though I do not know how it pertains to the female version of the dog species." Thor said thinking about it.

"Um, guys? Natasha found something." Clint said snickering. 

They all huddled around the small lab too Natasha was holding and looked at the screen. On it was a website called Lokisminions.com and it was a page full of comments. All saying that they would kill for Loki or something strange.

"Wait. He's got fan girls?!?" Darcy asked.

"What. Is. That." Loki asked.

"People that love you and want to have your children. They also steal your things so they can worship it on an altar." Tony said sarcastically.

"But I don't want children." Loki said sounding like a child.

"Sir, there seams to be a mob of women demanding access to this floor." Jarvis interrupted.

"Oh All father they found me." Loki said with serious fear in eyes.

"Hide!" Darcy Pepper and Betty cried. 

Loki literally jumped behind the couch and as soon as he was hidden the girls flooded into the room. "WHERE IS HE!!!" The girls chorus cried scaring even Thor.

"Who?" Tony asked smoothly. 

"Where is Loki god of Mischief and Sexiness" The obvious leader told the team.

"Um, I don't know, try Asgard." Clint spoke up.

"Nice try we had a Asgardian witch place a spell in the internet so that when ever Loki is around anything that has internet, we would know. Now. Where. Is. HE!"

"Was it Amora?" Loki asked popping up from behind the couch, then he realized he mistake.

"GET HIM!!!!!" The leader cried.

The girls raced towards Loki and the team was trampled. Before they could reach him though, Loki yelled "KNEEL!"

The girls fell to one knee.

"Well shit." Clint said.

"Do not speak in the presence of Loki peasant!" A girl cried throwing a knife at Clint.

"Holy Shit!" Clint cried dodging the knife.

"She said don't speak." The leader warned.

"You will all leave until I call for you. Now go!" Loki commanded and the girls left in an orderly fashion.

"That is the scariest thing I have ever seen." Tony said.

"Same"the rest of the people said.


	7. Wait, What This Story Has Angst? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made a lot of crack in this story because I felt really bad for Tony and now I have to get back to how this story was supposed to go. Sorry, I promise there will be more crack, I have already hinted to someone that there will be a return of Loki's Fangirl's.

It was one of those nights, just like the first one at the hospital, his night was plagued with nightmares. It started when he was in the workshop when the air vents leaked a white gas that made him want to sleep. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open but he fell from his chair and fell asleep. The last thing he saw was a pair of heels and some combat boots.

His nightmares were worse with the mix of white gas and his sleep being a minimal of 3 hours in the last three days. His nightmare was him fighting the rest of the Avengers. A Greek myth detailed the death of a hunter, he had looked on Artemis while she was bathing and because of his actions she turned him into a dear. The hunter was torn apart by his own hunting dogs, and as he fought the avengers that is what he was reminded of.

Sounds were everywhere, Steve told him he wasn't worthy enough to be an avenger, Natasha said she knew he wouldn't be anyone, Thor said he had no honor and Clint roared saying he was worse than Loki. The hulk chimed in with "Hulk smash Puny Metal Man!" He tried to explain but he had to dodge Caps shield. He turned on his sonic blast and shot at the avengers making sure not to hurt anyone. That's when it happened, he was thrown from the air onto the ground with a sickening thud. His armor was of no use now.

The Hulk was above him, tearing off his armor and slamming his fist down onto Tony's chest. Tony screamed in pain. "Hulk stand down." Steve said but when he looked over at Steve's face, it wasn't a face of a friend, but it was as if he was the enemy.

"Yeah, give others a turn." Natasha smiled wickedly and took out one of her knives, one that Tony had made especially for her, and cut off one of Tony's fingers.

Tony screamed again and he heard a chorus of laughter. He felt all of them on him at once, The Hulk with his fists, Steve with his shield, Thor with his hammer, Natasha with her knives and Clint with his arrows. He turned his head and saw Pepper crying as she said "How could you?" The other girls were around her holding her and glaring at him, he looked up at the sky and gave up, letting death take him.

 

That's when he woke up screaming


	8. AN

I just redid the last chapter btw


End file.
